Confusions
by NikDRomancemaker xD
Summary: Mia gets her heart broken because of a simple lie. Jayden blows his anger on Mia. Read to find out what happens...
1. A new drama begins

**Story**

The final battle was over. Everybody chose their destiny. Antonio left for a cruise. Kevin was preparing for Olympics. Mike and Emily went together, hand in hand to Emily's village. Mia and Jayden decided that they will meet each other's family. Everybody preserved their samuraizers to stay in touch. It was decided that Mia would meet Jayden's relatives first. Ji did not belong to Jayden's family, he was only his mentor. Jayden wanted Mia to meet his uncle and aunt and two of his cousins. Mia wanted Jayden to meet her family. They went to Jayden's aunt's hometown.

They left in the black Shiba clan car which belonged to Jayden. They reached the town. It was neat and beautiful. Mia exclaimed, "This place is awesome! The population is so low over here and I can see beautiful forests!." Jayden was feeling happy to see such excitement in Mia's eyes. He gave a smile to Mia, the way he smiles, showing his white teeth, the cute one. He then said, "Mia, those aren't forests, they are underdeveloped roads." Mia said, "Whatever but it's awesome!" She was behaving like a little kid. Jayden was pleased to see her actions because he loved everything about her. She looked really sweet when she was excited. Suddenly, Jayden stopped the car in a grassy area, nobody could be seen over there. There was a deep waterfall over there. Jayden came out of the car and opened the door for Mia. She walked out of it and asked, "Jayden, where are we? This doesn't seem to be your cousins' house." He walked towards her and said, "I know right?" He came really close to her. He brushed some of her hair which had come near her eyes due to the winds and then he trailed his hands from her hair to her cheeks. Mia had no idea of what was he about to. But, she was certain that Jayden was romancing with her. Mia looked down because she couldn't glance into his eyes like the way he did. She was just too shy. He, then, moved his hands to her shoulders and pulled her closer. Their faces started coming closer and Mia could feel his warmth. Mia could not resist herself because he was taking too long to come to the real end. She rested her hands on his chest and immediately Jayden took chance. His lips started brushing against Mia's lips. She returned the contentment he was giving her. Mia pulled the collar of his Jacket because she wanted more passion. Jayden's hands went on her waist and he pushed her calmly against the door of the car which was closed. The kiss was getting deeper. Mia's hands were moving on his chest. Mia was feeling kind of vibration on her lips. The sounds of their kisses and their hums could be heard. But they had to stop because they couldn't hold their breaths. They were taking long breaths. They reached the house. It was spacious.

As soon as Jayden blew the horn of his car, two ladies came out of the house, one was old and the other one was young. The younger one was Jayden's elder cousin. She was not as pretty as Mia but she was very kind.

The older woman hugged Jayden and said "You are so grown up Jayden!" The younger woman also hugged him and said, "Hey bro!" She then looked at Mia and said, "Hey! You might be Mia. You are Jayden's girlfriend, right?" Jayden exclaimed, "Ashley! Will you just shut up?" She said, "No way." She hugged Mia and said, "Welcome to the family. "Thanks." Mia replied. Jayden introduced Mia to his aunt, "Mia-Aunt Michelle, Aunt Michelle-Mia." "Hello aunty." said Mia. Aunt Michelle replied sweetly, "Hey dear." Jayden asked, "Where's Blake?" Ashley pulled Mia to the corner and said, "Blake is my younger brother. He's a year elder than Jayden. He behaves very rudely to Jayden. Jayden tries to be a good brother but Blake always gets irritated by him. He has lots of ego. So be calm to him." Mia replied, "Whoa! You have given me his whole life biography…" They went back and Ashley said, "Blake is in his room. Maybe you should take Mia to his room for her introduction." Jayden agreed and took Mia to his room. He knocked the door and they heard his voice, "Who's it?" "It's me Jayden." Jayden replied. He opened the door in a bad manner and said, "What do you want?" Jayden answered, "I want you to meet Mia." Mia walked towards him and moved her hand in front. She said, "Hello, I am Mia, Jayden's girlfriend." They did a hand shake. Blake's eyes were stuck on Mia. He was not able to speak. He managed to utter, "Hi. I am…I am…Who am I? Mia said, "You are Blake. Nice sense of humor." Actually Blake just forgot everything when he saw Mia. Mia gave a smile to him and he was feeling as if he was in heaven. Jayden asked, "Blake…Blake…are you there? Leave her hand, Blake." He got out of his dreams and said, "Oh…um…I am sorry."

After Jayden and Mia left, Blake said to himself, "Damn, she's hot man!"

**Dinner**

Ashley was sitting on the left side of Mia and Jayden on the right. Blake came and requested Ashley to sit somewhere else. Ashley found it weird. She was certain that Blake wanted to do something with Mia. Blake started telling stories of Jayden's childhood in which he was really childish. He wanted to get Jayden's impression down in front of Mia. Jayden was feeling reticent and he wanted to stop him. After dinner when they got up from their seats, Blake said to Mia, "Jayden was too childish right? That's so unbecoming of a human." Jayden was getting down due to his behavior. Mia took a glance at both the guys and said, "But I rather find it interesting. That's so cute…" She kissed Jayden on the cheek and walked away. Both the guys were shocked. Blake yelled from behind, "Yea, that's cute! Even I did all that as a kid. Aren't I cute?" Mia couldn't resist smiling. Jayden was moving his palm on his cheek while smiling.

**Next Day**

Mia came down from the stairs and said to Jayden, "Jay, you're ready?" "Eveready!" Jayden exclaimed. Blake asked Mia, "Where are you both going?" Ashley said rudely, "None of you business, Mr. Sudo!" "It's okay Ashley. Jayden is taking Mia to the town. She wants to see the sights of our town. " Said Aunt Michelle

Blake thought, "I gotta do something! I have to take Mia away from him, but how? Think Blake, think fast! They are about to leave. IDEA!"

He said to Jayden, "Jayden stop!" Jayden turned around and asked, "What happened?" "Uhh… Uncle Jordan wants to see you today. You have come back after so many years so he had called you." said Blake. "But his house is too far from here. Anyways, Mia we'll go tomorrow." Mia frowned and said, "No problem." "I will take her!" Blake exclaimed. "What?" everybody asked? "I mean, I will take her to the town." he explained. Mia smiled and said, "Sure, I don't have any problem." Ashley made a mean face and said, "Why are you getting so anxious, Blacky?" Blake said to Ashley, "I am not talking to you. So, get lost!" Jayden looked at Mia and said tranquilly, "Are you alright with him?"

Mia replied, "Yes I am."

They came out of the mansion and Jayden hugged Mia. He said, "Take care." Mia replied, "You too." He whispered in her ear, "_I love you…_" which made her blushed a little bit.

Blake and Mia were sitting in the car and Blake started telling Mia stories of his bravery. Mia was getting bored with him. They saw some attractive places. Blake tried more than a hundred times to come closer to Mia, but Mia kept polite friendship. She did not take it seriously. On the other hand, Jayden was missing Mia. He wanted to see her. Then, he remembered his samuraizer. He used his symbol power and opened a window through he could see Mia and Blake. He could watch whatever they did.

When they came to the parking lot, where their car was parked, Blake started staring Mia with sparkly eyes. He then asked Mia, "Do you like Jayden." She replied, "Yes. What else could my answer be?" He said, "Do you like someone else? I mean anyone who better qualities than Jayden?" She said with dreamy eyes, "No. In my opinion, Jayden is the most humble person in my life. He is caring, daring, handsome and cute." Jayden's face flushed. Blake was getting jealous. He said to Mia, "You deserve someone better than him." Mia was irritated to hear that and said, "How can you say that?" He walked closer to Mia and said, "I am better than him. Don't you think?" Mia was getting worried. Jayden was watching the panorama and he was getting really angry. Mia said, "Hello… what do you mean?" He replied, "I mean that I like you. I can give you more than him." He attempted to kiss Mia but she pushed him. "I am sorry." He said while coming close to her again. She slapped him right on the face. Jayden was annoyed and he was in the condition of murdering Blake. Mia turned back and was walking away. Blake was following her. He kept telling her to stop. She turned her face around while walking to take a glance at him and she suddenly bumped with someone. It was Jayden. They stared at each other for a few seconds and then clasped her hand. Blake came near them and said, "Jayden, stay out of it! It's between me and Mia." Jayden pushed him and said, "I trusted you as my brother and what did you do!" As soon as he pushed Blake, he got up from the ground and punched Jayden on the face. Fortunately, Jayden was strong to handle that. He pulled his collar and raised his fist but suddenly Mia clutched his hand. He looked in her eyes and saw tears and sorrow. After a few seconds, he released his collar. He rested his hand on Mia's shoulder and started walking away. Blake stood up and shouted, "COWARD!" Jayden did not look at him when Mia said, "Please don't fight. Ignore him." They entered in Jayden's car. While driving, Mia was continuously gaping Jayden's face. His face was red with angst and he was driving thriftily. Mia said, "Jayden..?" Jayden did not reply. His left hand was on the steering wheel and right hand on the gear. She rested her palm on the right hand (on the gear). Jayden took a glance at the gear and then Mia's face. He asked, "What?" Mia asked him, "Did that hurt?" He said in an ill voice, "No." She asked him with diligently, "Are you alright?" Jayden said angrily, "I am not a kid, Mia! So please stop asking me non-sensual questions!" Mia knew that he was angry at that point of time. She did not say anything. Jayden kept driving and they reached home. He straightly went inside his room. Mia was feeling sad so she went to the balcony for some fresh air.

Jayden was thinking, "How could Blake do this… I can't believe it! He tried to kiss Mia, even after knowing she is my girlfriend. I trusted him...and he misbehaved with my girlfriend." He was angry but then he thought of Mia. "I shouldn't have talked to Mia like that, it wasn't her fault. She was just trying to keep me calm. I gotta apologize." He said to himself. He searched Mia everywhere i.e. in her room, the kitchen, the yard and then he came to the terrace. He saw Mia standing near the hedge. She seemed very beautiful, her hair moving with breeze and the moonlight…Jayden smiled and walked beside her. He looked at her, she was counting the stars. He broke the silence and said, "Mia…I am sorry." She turned her face on Jayden's side and asked, "For what?" He replied, "You know, right?" She said to him, "I didn't mind. It's alright." He then came near her and said, "I am going to tell all of it to Aunt Michelle." Hearing that, Mia immediately said, "No Jayden! Ashley told me that Aunt Michelle has heart problem. If she comes to know about Blake, she might get an heart attack…" Jayden said knowingly, "I know but…" Mia came closer to him and said, "Please." He remained silent. Mia pulled his jacket and kissed him. He started kissing back but she broke the kiss and said, "Please…for me." He smiled and said, "I can't deny you." She smiled back and they continued their kiss.

**Next Day**

Mia was getting irritated to see Blake's face, so she went inside her room. Jayden followed her inside and closed the door. He sat beside her and said, "I am sorry Mia, it was a big mistake to send you with Blake." She replied, "It's not your fault anyway." Mia laid herself on the bed and smiled at Jayden. He laid himself beside her and she rested her head on his shoulder. They both were in a romantic mood; she turned herself on Jayden's side and massaged his chest. His hands immediately moved to her waist. They made out several times and talked unnecessarily.


	2. Jayden Vs Blake

**This is a terrifying story, Jayden hurts Mia's feelings. Wanna find out why? Read it.**

**According to the story**

Blake lies to Jayden that Mia came to the woods and misbehaved with him. He tells him that Jayden has double dated him and Jayden believes his lie. Mia gets her heart-broken in this chapter.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Jayden ran to Mia's rooms and shut the door. He immediately yelled, "Why did you do this! How could you? I trusted you the most…"Mia was confused of what he was talking about.

She replied, "What are you talking about?"

He said with red face, "Don't act as if you don't know. You flirted with Blake! You said you like him."

She said, "What are you saying, Jayden! I cannot even think about it."

He pulled her and said, "You could have just talked to me if you liked him, I would have walked away from your life. I can only be happy if you are happy. What was the reason for cheating on me, just because I trusted you blindly…?

She said truly, "No Jayden, please trust me. Who told you all this?"

He enlarged his eyes with anger and said, "Stop acting innocent! Just tell me are you so characterless to flirt with your boyfriend's brother?" Before anyone realized what was happening Mia slapped him very hard on the face.

She had tears in her eyes. She somehow managed to say, "I am sorry for slapping you, Jayden. But I cannot bear it, you said that my love is false and I am characterless… I wish you weren't in my life, and then I would not have to suffer this pain."

After that moment Mia left the house and went to her residence, where her whole family lived. Her mother, father, small brother and cousin lived together. Her mother's name was Maria and father's name was James. Yet, her father was out of town due to some business work. Her cousin's name was Rose, her parents died in an accident so she lived with Mia's family. However, she was a flirty. She had a bad character. There was intense rivalry between Mia and Rose. You know about Terry, her small brother…

Her house was very spacious, it was decorated beautifully.

Mia did not try to contact Jayden. She had not talked to her parents about her relationship with Jayden. She was trying to forget Jayden but the more she tried to run away, the more she had to face it. She couldn't get Jayden out of her mind.

She had a warm welcome. She was quiet at all times. Her parents had conversations like Mia was such a cheerful girl who had become a still doll who was always dull. Jayden was exactly in the same condition.

**At Jayden's place**

He was sitting on the terrace thinking about Mia. Ashley came and quietly sat beside him. She said, "Thinking about Mia?"

He replied in a dull voice, "No."

She smiled and said, "You can't even hide your pain. Seriously, Jayden you don't know how to lie…"

He again said in a dull voice, "If you're done, please leave me alone."

She replied, "Let me come at the point. I am here to ask you something. Do you believe in Mia or Blake?"

He said, "I can trust nobody."

She said to him, "Mia was your life, wasn't she? You wanted a good future with her, right?"

He replied, "I still want a good future with her."

She said, "IDOT! STUPID! How can you even trust Blake? You doubted on Mia after hearing all that nonsense from Blake? I can't believe it!

He said, "Blake is my brother. Ya I know he is my _not my real _brother. But why would he lie?"

She explained him, "Because Jayden… You and Mia are so innocent! Blake has always used you from childhood up till now. It all started after your sister Lauren left for training… Blake hates you because he is not as good as you. He wants Mia and he can do anything to defeat you."

He stood up and said, "This is unbelievable! I am not gonna spare him!" He immediately started searching for Blake but Ashley stopped him and said, "Don't you think that getting your love back is more important than this?"

His face frowned and he said, "She won't forgive me for what I did! I feel like killing myself. The way I talked to her and the things I told her were out of boundaries… She adored me and what did I give her in return?"

Ashley said, "She will forgive you…I mean she_has to _forgive you! After all, she loves you, how can she keep away from you."

He started running but Ashley yelled from behind, "Do you even know where you have to go? Did you take your stuff?"

Jayden stopped and scratched his head. He turned around and said, "Sorry, I just got too excited."

He got ready and went to Mia's residence.

**At Mia's place**

Everybody was having breakfast. Suddenly, the door bell was heard. Mia's mom opened the door and asked, "Yes…may I help you?"

Jayden said, "Hello Aunty, I am Mia's friend Jayden. I was the red ranger of the samurai team."

Aunt Maria smiled and said, "Come in, dear. Was there any problem reaching here? Mia darling! You have got a friend over here."

Mia came near her mom and asked, "Who's it, mom?" She looked at the door and saw Jayden. She was stunned to see him. Jayden smiled at her but she was still.

Aunt Maria pulled Jayden inside and said, "Come inside, we were just having breakfast. By the way, Mia's dad is out of town."

Mia's mom was taking him inside but he turned his head and kept looking at Mia. She was still standing near the door. She ran to her room and started crying near the window. She thought to herself, "Why is he here now…after what he did, what does he want more?" Impulsively, a hand holding a handkerchief appeared near her. She raised her head to look at the person and saw Jayden. She just forgot to close the door. They both kept looking at each other. Jayden cracked the silence and said, "Mia, wipe your tears…I can't see you like that."

She was full of anger, depression and sorrow. She said to him, "These tears are only because of you! Why have you come here now? Do I have any belonging of yours? If yes, then please take it and leave. I don't want to see your face."

He tried to touch her shoulder but she drew back. He said in a calm tone, "Mia, I am here to apologize for what I did. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but please, I can't live without you. And yes, you do have my belonging which cannot be taken away.

She wiped her tears and asked, "What is it? Just tell me.

He stepped forward and said, "My heart…"

For a moment, they got vanished in their eye contact. But Mia rolled her eyes down, again looked at him and walked away from the room. She sat on the dining table. Jayden smiled and turned back.

When he came out of the room, a lady who looked elder than Mia stood in front of him. She was wearing a short purple dress. She looked like a bimbo. She was pretty, but not much.

She lighted up her face as she saw Jayden. She asked loudly to Aunt Maria, "Aunty! Who is this handsome guy? Mia could hear them clearly. Mia thought, "I am not jealous! Jayden is nothing to me! If made a weird face as in jealousy. Jayden caught her look and said to Rose, "Hello, I am Jayden." She pulled him to her room. She requested him to sit on the bed and started flirting with him. Jayden replied loudly to each question so Mia Rose likes Jayden, there's no problem. At least, he will spare me." She was certain what to do.

She went out for a walk to keep away from them. The actual thing was that Jayden was trying to make her jealous.

Jayden had asked Mia's mom if he could stay for some days. She was kind-hearted so, she agreed.

The next day Rose and Jayden were standing near the window, flirting with each other. Mia was continuously looking at them. Jayden kept glancing at Mia at intervals of time. Suddenly, he saw a tall, handsome guy entering the house. The guy hugged Mia and Mia said, "Nice muscles, Jeff." Jayden made a mean face and stood up. He asked Rose who that guy was. She said that he was Jeff, Mia's childhood friend, a very close one. Jayden closed his fist tightly, in anger. He was consumed with envy. He started giving compliments to Rose in a really loud voice. Mia ignored him. Jayden was talking and flirting with Rose in a loud voice but he stopped when Mia went inside her room.

When Mia entered the kitchen, someone dragged her to the kitchen counter. It was none other than Jayden. He immediately said in an envious tone, "Who was that guy? Why are you so close? Is there something between you both?"

Mia smiled knowingly and said, "Done? So, that's your character? You are here to persuade me and you are flirting with my cousin. When I thought you are settled, I called Jeff. And when Jordan is close to me, you are jealous…what does that mean? You know what Jayden; this is your problem that you don't trust me." She walked away after saying that while Jayden was stunned.

Jeff had left.

**Next Day**

Mia was in the parking lot. Jayden had followed her. When she was about to enter her car, Blake came in front of her and said, "Hey Mia. I heard you and Jayden are no more together." Jayden saw him and his face turned red with angst but he did not show up.

Mia replied to him, "Thanks and that's all because of you. What was the reason for that?"

Blake came forward and said, "I love you, Mia. Is there a vacancy?"

In a moment, Jayden pushed him and said, "You are here again to create fire between us? Just stay away from Mia or I will…"

Blake said in an evil tone, "Or you will…? You can do nothing Jayden. I know you are stronger than me, but you can do nothing. Mia's mine. Jayden punched him on the face and looked at Mia. He saw the same spark in her eyes like he saw in the last fight. She didn't want him to get violent. Jayden understood everything and got a hit from behind. Blake kept hitting him but he did not fight back. Mia slapped her forehead and walked away, leaving them alone. As soon as she left, Blake stopped hitting him and said to Jayden, "Mia's gone because of you. I don't need to stay here now." He left.

Mia brought her car and helped Jayden to get inside it. He was badly hurt. She was driving in silence. Nobody was there in the house. She took him to her room's bathroom. He took support of the wall. She said to him, "Take this warm water cloth and apply it on your wounds." He was not in the condition to move. Mia was shivering and said, "I have to do this." Jayden said to Mia, "There's no problem if you see me shirtless, I trust you… you belong to me." Mia was in silence. She started removing his shirt slowly. She kept the shirt aside and looked in his eyes. She came close to him and there was nearly a centimeter's gap between them. She moved her hand on his abs, which were bruised. Jayden moaned as she touched his abs. She could feel his warmth while she applied the warm water cloth to his body.

She took him to her bed and made him sit. She helped him to wear his shirt. He was better than before. He noticed that Mia was staring him. He asked, "Mia…?"

She quickly kissed him and broke apart in a second. Jayden was shocked, happy to have a kiss after such a long time. She said to him, _"I love you…" _He smiled at her and trailed his fingers in her hair up till the tips. He reached her cheekbones and they both closed their eyes. They were coming closer and closer. Jayden started skirmishing his lips on hers. His hands moved on her waist and she climbed on top of him. Her hands were moving on his hair. They both were lying on the bed. Jayden turned around and now he was on top of her. It took a long time to break apart and they were asleep on Mia's bed.

**Next Day (Early Morning)**

Mia told her mom about her relationship with Jayden. Her mom had no problem in that relationship. Jayden cuddled Mia in front of her mom but Rose came from behind and said, "Jay…what are you doing with her."

Jayden broke apart and replied, "Please don't call me Jay. Only Mia can…" She walked in front of Mia and said, "What are you doing with my boyfriend?" Mia was confused.

Jayden said to her, "When did we have a relationship? We only used to talk to each other. When did I say that I like you or something..? Mia rested her hand on Roses' shoulder and said, "Rose, I know you don't like me but you can't say that you love him because you flirt with every guy you meet." Rose backed off and replied in anger, "Do you mean that I am a flirt?" Jayden said to her, "Okay, let me explain, I came here to convince Mia after our misunderstanding and Mia was my-is my girlfriend. I mean I love her truly and nobody can take her place." He consigned his hand on Mia's waist.

She said to Jayden, "You mean the time we spent together was nothing? Don't you think I am perfect for you? Is it that because Mia is prettier than me?"

Mia handed her a glass of water and said, "Rose, love does not occur with beautiful faces."

Jayden looked at Mia and said in a dreamy tone, "Yes, you need the magic between two people, the affection and accept all the qualities of each other…"

Rose said to him, "But Jayden, the time we spent together…" He replied to her, "Rose, love is not for spending time together. It is of that you think about each other at all times. And when did we spend time? You always tried to come near to me, on your bed or anywhere but I did not try to get close you because I was committed to someone."

She said to him convincingly, "But Jay, I can be better than her…"

Jayden glanced at Mia and said, "She is the _best one_ for me… and I request you, don't call me _Jay._"

Blake came from behind and looked at Rose. Rose angrily pulled Blake to her room. The scene was quite childish.

Mia said to Jayden, "See, I told you. She takes every guy to her room. I knew she couldn't stay with you for long." Before she could say anything more, Jayden locked her with a kiss. They both were leaning on the table; they did not bother anything around them

**THE END.**


End file.
